guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Danseru-kun
Archive 1 - Archive 2 - Archive 3 - Archive 4 - Archive 5 - Archive 6 RE: The articles so far Regarding your question on wether or not I wrote and edited the various articles myself; mostly no. Most of my information came from a user known as "Blade" on the Dustloop forums, you may be familiar with. He is extremely knowledgeable of the Guilty Gear series as a whole. I did add a bit of my own writing to tie together what I pasted, but not enough to say I deserve to be credited for them. I guess I should also mention some of the information I got on the Assassin's Guild came from the Guilty Gear Story FAQ by Ed Chang, though Blade also largely gave me most of my information on that. So, yeah, just tell me if in any way I should credit either, and I'll do it. No problem. Oh, and I apologize if I messed something up, this is my first time using the talk page <_< MetalPear16 21:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Mizuumi's GG Wiki The links to its character guides don't seem to be working. Is that site now defunct? --[[User:Loutre| Loutre ]][[User talk:Loutre|'Talk']] 02:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm not very good with Wiki's but after seeing the gifs I made & added to Valentine page, you asked me for more of the gifs I've made. I didn't even see the message until now. On top of that, I lost the gifs in a hard drive crash and they are no longer on the guilty gear wiki. Could you send them to me somehow? I also left a message on your tubmlr's "Ask me a question". Here are links to the pages of my gifs a) Video game gifs at www.mediafire.com/?7zgxxp5r0chhj b) Anime gifs at (so far just gifs of one anime series, Gurren Lagaan) www.mediafire.com/?c7ic6d5sqxn1n NOTE: These gifs are best viewed in google chrome. Unzip the gifs to a folder, copy the address of the folder (like "C:\MyFolder\GuiltyGear" or whatever you call the folder) and put that in the URL bar of google chrome. Ctrl + Click the file you want to watch gif in new tab (can do this for many files), then hit CTRL+W to close the tab, repeat & enjoy. Thank you. Queazy (talk) 23:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Street Fighter 25th Anniversary / Fighting Game Questions! Hey Danseru-kun! My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! With Street Fighter's 25th Anniversary approaching, we wanted to do a retrospective of fighting games in general. I'll be jumping around to different fighting game wikis to ask what the admins/community would like to say about their favorite games! If you could answer these questions: *When did you get first into fighting games? What is your favorite series? *Who is your favorite fighting game character, or your main/alternate characters? *Any memorable matches you've played and remember? *What fighting games mean to you? You can submit the answers to these questions either in text, or we'd LOVE to have these answered in a video response. We're hoping to do a video and splice clips of people answering questions, along with some fightin' footage! Let me know if you're interested in participating! Thank you and have a great day : D Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello danseru, your stage images are just incredible!!! but they are incomplete and i would really appreciate it if you uploaded the rest of the stages, especially Guilty Gear XX Reload.. Please please do it, thank you !! : I hope I could find a way to at least contact you. We got the screenshots of the pages from guiltygear.ru (I didn't take them myself) and they're also incomplete I think. That's everything we have so if there's more I wish we could get them for here. If you know a source, please tell me so we ask their permission to post it here. Good day! : Danseru-kun (talk) 01:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Character artwork Hello, I'm not pretty sure if you'll agree with me, but would you like to change all playable characters icons in the character section into accent core or isuka character arts? What do you think? Karinx3 (talk) 23:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Lookin' Good Sorry for losing track of the wiki. College got the best of me and then major IRL stuff made it practically impossible for me to keep up with the internet, let alone the wiki. Glad to see it's in good hands now. I'm absolutely terrible at anything remotely artisticly related, so that's why despite all of my layout work, everything still looked HORRIBLY simplistic. Shit looks damn good, son. Props to whoever did the main page.Piconoe (talk) 05:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, you're welcome! I followed this Wikia for a long time and it really helped me much to understand more of the amazing world of Guilty Gear, and I decided to register in order to provide any help that will sure need more fans of this universe. In fact, I have a new proyect if you are interesed, about including a new Non-Player to the list. If you are agree, I will do it immediately as soon as I can, and if do accidentally something wrong, please contact me. A pleasure to be part of this, Clousephinat ^^ Well, I have taken the freedom to do it already, check it out if something must be done or any help possible to improve the task. Best regards, Clousephinat Clousephinat (talk) 23:28, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Eddie (child) I'm glad you liked, I will add some more curiosities bit by bit if is of course needed, as for me it is an honor as a huge fan to be part of something like this ^^ And by the way, I see you like too Final Fantasy? It seems we have much in common, those were the first RPG I played and had introduce me in this genre, my favorite is FFIX, I really love that game, as of course too more FF of Squaresoft. Clousephinat (talk) 21:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) now it's all ruined I just wanted to put a picture in the bio of ramletherl valentine and now it's all ruined that idiot I amKite2014 (talk) 03:21, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Fighting game footer Hello, I am an admin of the Virtua Fighter and Dead or Alive wikis. I've created a footer template for fighting games (which you can see here) that you can add to your front page. It works as a type of link exchange-- as you link this wiki to other fighting games, in turn they will link back to you. This way, we can connect all of the fighting games on Wikia. Would you be interested in including this on the Guilty Gear wiki? -Q*terplx (talk) 04:06, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :I went ahead and added it myself, I hope you won't mind. -Q*terplx (talk) 08:30, April 28, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Hi, thanks for greeting me. The main reason I came to this wiki is why I think can find every kind of fan of the series. And, then eventually someone who could you help me with this you know someone who would be able to help? 708085 (talk) 04:50, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Ki Hey, so after doing some work lately, I've noticed that characters like Jam and May have listed Ki as ability, even though Ki is actually a type of magic too. I know it's not something to die for it, but for the sake of having the wiki as the best way possible, it should be changed as magic and not ability, I though it will be for the best to let you know first though. Clousephinat (talk) 13:50, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Ramlethal=Valentine question? Hello! I'd like to ask a quick question about Ramlethal=Valentine, please. What I'd like to know (please!) is, is Ramlethal=Valentine blind in any way, or can she see normally with her own eyes? Hello! Thank you so much for answering my earlier question. I would just like to ask you one more thing, if I may please. You said that the only one who is blind is ZATO-ONE - would I be correct in saying that all the other characters in the Guilty Gear franchise (including characters from Guilty Gear Xrd) are not blind in any way? EVO 2015 Events\Blog Hey there Danseru. My name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! The fighting game tournament EVO 2015 will kick off this weekend (July 17-19). I was stopping by to ask you if the Guilty Gear wiki had any community events planned that center around the Guilty Gear Xrd tournament (such as 'predict the winner' polls or just a general blog with comments focusing on the event, etc). If so, we'd love to know about it so we can promote it across our network! We would also love to post livestreams and information of the event in a blog on the wiki. Would that be something that you'd be interested in promoting on the mainpage or via Community Message? It's up to you! Thanks so much and have a good one! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 16:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Introducing New Gaming Footers Game Footers The new game footers are brought to you by Encyclopedia Gamia and our very own Games Hub. The basic goal is simple: draw together Wikia communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new games and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikias who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. How do I get my site included in the Wikia games footer? If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the game you cover. Note that, with rare exception, a game should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wikia. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on the Games Hub for their franchise for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check this entry once it is live and may take ownership of the page. *Any site participating in the footer will have each individual game in their franchise created on Encyclopedia Gamia for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check these entries once they are live and may take ownership of the pages. *Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. *The new footers are mobile-friendly. *Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. My game's genre isn't included. In most cases a game can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Rogue-like games, for instance, aren't included because many games feature stealth elements. Instead, they can be found within the Action-Adventure footer. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be created, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there are enough games for the footer. I already have a footer. For footers that were created and maintained by Wikia staff, these will be replaced with the new footers. Footers created by users will not be touched at this time. Submit your site! Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Gaming footers Hi, Danseru-kun! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Guilty Gear community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:18, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I'm Lance aka Arcfire77 aka Magnolia-eclair I've known about arcsys since 2008 but only recently started playing. I've worked as PR for Povi for a summer and host my own website(www.pal7tte.com), but to be honest I've not got that much job experience. But I'm willing to learn. I'm interested in being a moderator. Thank you Hello, I'm Lance aka Arcfire77 aka Magnolia-eclair. I've known about Arcsys and their products since 2011 but only recently actually started playing them. I've worked as PR at Povi and host my own website(www.pal7tte.com) but to be honest I don't really have that much job experience. However I'm willing to learn and will strive to be as useful as humanly possible. Thank you for reading, Arcfire77 (talk) 00:29, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I'm Elphelt-Valentine from tumblr. I'm pretty well rounding in Guilty Gear knowledge, I've been into the game for 3 about to be 4 years. I'd like to help out with as much information as I can (I already have a page in mind I want to add that I see is missing). Thanks for opening up admin positions. ^^ Hi, I'm the one in tumblrwho offered to be admin, we already talked a few times before, let me know your decision. Clousephinat (talk) 20:28, September 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Administrator rights request Hi, thank you very much! I'll be happy to continue doing edits and add stuff every time I see the Wikia needs to have new information, if there's anything else I need to do as admin please tell me so, I'll do my best. Clousephinat (talk) 13:41, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Administration duties Oh ok, I just finished now writing about I-No's story in -REVELATOR-, should I leave a warning then even though it should be obvious there will be spoilers in each explanation of the characters story? I understand when it comes to avoid mentioning spoilers in the characters background, so I'll make sure to apply some changes in those situations. Clousephinat (talk) 15:46, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I am here to help :> JustAToucan (talk) 15:46, June 16, 2017 (UTC)Nana Someone vandalized the Sin Kiske page. The very top paragraph. Not used to doing edits on wiki's so I couldn't figure out how to go through the history of the page to revert the changes. By sending this message I hope to bring this issue to your attention.